


Reunion

by GirlInTheShadows99



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finally they're together, Love, Reincarnated!Blue, Reincarnated!Hige, Reincarnation, Reunion, Romance, Spoilers, Wrap-up, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInTheShadows99/pseuds/GirlInTheShadows99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begins at the final episode of Wolf's Rain then comes to my version of what I hoped happened to Blue and Hige and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The last thing Blue could clearly register was the sharp pain of bones snapping blood soaking her fur as she landed harshly on the ice as the wolf. Then there was another sharp snap at her shoulder sending her further into oblivion as the pain pushed her out of consciousness. Once Blue forced her eyes open sharp stinging lashing through her body she found Hige beside her his own neck torn and bloody as he set a hand on her forehead. Blue whispered in her delirium “Hige is that you? Hige?” He replied softly next to her “Yeah, I’m here.” “Everything is so blurry,” she forced out softly, “will you stay with me?” Don’t worry Blue; I’m not going anywhere I promised remember? I’ll never leave you.” Those beautiful comforting words finally let her relax her body as the dark started to close in around her she whispered while his hands brushed over the blood on her forehead “That feels so good...”  
She didn’t, couldn’t speak again after that as her senses slowly faded away from her, the pain drifting apart from her until it was nothing more than a prickle against her skin. There were words from Hige directed to someone else that blurred together before he abruptly fell silent and his hand brushing her hair stilled. Blue’s last glimpse was of his beautiful tanned fur next to her, she really didn’t have to be alone again, for that she was thankful. But the thought of losing her chance at paradise disappointed her. Yet it didn’t matter anymore, as finally the pain was completely lost on her and Blue was gone...  
Suddenly Blue’s eyes burst open and confusion settled in immediately; this wasn’t Paradise, she was simply surrounded by a warm comforting white light ad she was completely utterly alone. This wasn’t death either, Blue was certain, in fact she felt more alive and in health than her last moments back in the...real world. Nothing felt right but nothing felt wrong either as Blue drifted along in the light that before her eyes changed into an endless white hallway. Looking down she found herself in her most comfortable dark indigo blue four-footed form as she began travelling along the hall that led straight continuing on. No pain and no blood lay on her. This wasn’t right, it didn’t feel like Blue should be here she knew that much, but where should she be then? The only thing that could comfort the restless feeling within her for the moment was continuing along the white hall. As she continued something finally dawned on her; one sole firm thought, Hige. Where was he? He promised he wouldn’t leave her alone again, where was he now? Could he be in Paradise while she was stuck in this limbo was the only explanation Blue could come up with for the time being. She pondered through this for a time until it got old and she began wondering again how long she’d been here. It couldn’t be all too long, she wasn’t tired. But going back through memories she remembered she should also be bleeding to death all over again.  
Maybe years had gone by. Or possibly not even a second it was all just blurring together as Blue slowed down slightly. Looking around loneliness set in, but before she could dwell much longer on it the white in front of her brightened further. Tilting her head Blue was suddenly in her dark haired and sky eyed two-legged guise as she walked towards the end. It drew her closer and closer until much like her strange entrance into this limbo everything blurred together and brightened until Blue was blinded one last time. All the while images of Hige and the other wolves flashed through her head, dawning a new hope as she blindly took off sprinting and dove into the abyss.

 

Things are hard to explain now. For Blue though life was simple and peaceful. She wondered from city to city in the world, there was barely any snow that she had seen and no talk of the wolves’ Paradise or serious discussion of the end of all life. This world had a beautiful eccentric peace to it yet to Blue, crossing into a city filled with towering buildings as a permanent human; it was just barely out of reach. Even though she loved seeing the sights something always felt off, but she couldn’t understand because this is what she had always done, there was nothing before her nomad life. At least she believed so...because for some odd reason there was one thing stuck in her head.  
That of the image of a beautiful tanned wolf with neat white markings on his face along with brilliant yellow eyes and the echoing promise, you’ll never be alone... Was the thing that drove her to continue on, to what she didn’t know. As she walked briskly through the dizzying streets filled with people going about their lives she smiled as she came across an emptier spot and saw an ice-cream shop that declared to be the ‘best in the biz’ heading towards it Blue’s eyes searched up in the sky before standing in line. 

She got a cookie dough cone freshly scooped that was the first she’d tried of its kind. With very little thought as to where to go next Blue continued wondering dodging past two little kids as they flew by her chasing one another. She looked behind, watching them with the ghost of a smile on her face when she suddenly collided with someone hard. Dropping to her knees her hands flew out to stop herself from falling on her face, but she couldn’t save her ice-cream. The boy in front of her groaned “I’m super sorry for knocking into you, and sorry about your ice-cream,” Blue was still looking down as she brushed ice-cream off her hand while he rubbed the back of his head timidly. His hand reached down and as she took it excusing him for the accident Blue froze mid-sentence as she met his gaze.  
Warm brown eyes met her with long messy dirty-blonde hair but what made her freeze was his voice and when she looked at him the image of that wolf appeared and blurred with his welcoming face. She stared at his hand before meeting his eyes with her own shining blues and whispered in astonishment, “Hige...”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the ending to this anime left me with far too many feels. Once I got over them and all that angsty stuff I decided I needed to have these two reunite because I loved them so much and the idea of it NOT happening killed me a little bit. Wrote this awhile ago though so I hope I did a decent portrayal of their characters.


End file.
